


The Three of Us

by ongnieltrash3



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minhwan mentioned, Yoon Jisung mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 18:11:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ongnieltrash3/pseuds/ongnieltrash3
Summary: They rarely had serious talks during midnight. They don’t talk about boys (or girls) until daylight creaks in. They don’t sleep in each other’s rooms if any of them are having a nightmare. They don’t do that, no, they always do it with Daniel.





	The Three of Us

‘Nope, Marvel All.The.Way,’ Seongwoo, proclaimed, with an air of fake haughtiness emphasising his point.

His twin sister scoffed, flipping her hair over her shoulder in disgust. ‘You clearly have addled brains, DC is the best,’ she defended.

‘Are we even related?” he asked mockingly, flipping the options shown on the tv.

All of this fuss just to decide what movie they would choose to watch. Seongmin, who was vehemently against another one of Seongwoo’s Marvel movies, kept insisting they watch Aquaman whereas Seongwoo was partial towards Infinity War, which admittedly, they had watched several times over per his request.

‘You know, I think mom accidentally dropped you on the head once when we were babies,’ Seongmin said matter-of-factly. ‘That probably explains your terrible taste in movies and superheroes,’

This statement incited a giggle from the individual in the middle that was squished between the twins. With his puppy like smile that caused his eyes to disappear into half-moons in his face, he attempted to cover up the giggle that had leaked out.

‘You know what?’ Seongwoo, exasperated, threw his hands in the air, nearly flinging the remote out of the living room window. ‘Let Daniel decide what we should watch,’ he slumped back on the couch thrusting the remote onto Daniel’s lap, confidently, knowing what the said man would choose.

Daniel, who was flustered by the sudden load of responsibility, picked up the remote slowly, as if carrying a grenade. Glancing at two of his best friends beside him, he hesitantly clicked the button of the remote, searching… searching… until he settled on…

 

AQUAMAN.

‘What in the world of?” Seongwoo spluttered as the beginning of the movie began to play, as Seongmin squealed in delight, leaping up from the couch, rushing to the kitchen to grab the popcorn.

‘You lil piece of shit,’ Seongwoo accused Daniel, glaring at him, bitterly disappointed by the betrayal of his closest friend.

‘Well,’ Seongmin burst in with the large bowl of popcorn, tossing the two boys their sodas. ‘It’s clear that Daniel has far better taste then you do little brother,’ she smirked, crossing her legs, leaning back as Daniel blushed a bright red, wriggling slightly in his seat as she sat next to him.

‘How many times do I have to tell you, we’re 2 seconds apart in birth,’ Seongwoo grumbled, still sending daggers to Daniel, who seemed completely oblivious. ‘Traitor,’ sending signals through his eyes at the innocent-looking man.

Refusing to let him off the hook, Seongwoo turned to Daniel and hissed in his ear.

‘What happened to both of us liking Marvel??’

Daniel turned ever so slightly and whispered back.

‘W-well, I changed my mind cause… Aquaman,’ Daniel blurted out, as if it was a reasonable statement.

‘That doesn’t even make any sense? Since when did you like Aquaman??’ Seongwoo replied in disbelief. As he was about interrogate and poke further at Daniel’s sudden change of heart, he was pelted by kernels of popcorn, as his sister shushed him fiercely.

Having been sufficiently silenced by the popcorn, all three of them leaned back, Seongwoo disgruntledly to watch as the DC logo flashed on the screen, ever so glancing at Daniel with his peripheral vision.

 

_Flashback_

‘What do you want to watch?” Daniel asked.

‘I don’t know, what do _you_ want to watch?’ Seongwoo retorted, still going through the choices available.

‘Well, I asked _you_ first,’ Daniel replied.

‘Fine, we decide the old-fashioned way. One… two…THREE!’

‘SPIDER-MAN!’ they both proclaimed simultaneously with fists raised in the air, bursting into uncontrollable fits of giggles which seemed to continue every time one of them made eye contact with each other.

‘We’re so dumb’

‘So dumb…’

_End of Flashback_

By the middle of the movie and satisfied that Seongmin’s attention was fully captivated by the film, Daniel leaned over, his lips brushing against Seongwoo’s ear as he muttered, successfully bringing a shiver down the latter’s spine.

‘We’ll watch Infinity War tonight, just you and me,’ he promised.

In a much more placated mood, Seongwoo couldn’t help but allow his mind to wander to the promise of tonight… with just him and Daniel. Together. Watching one of their favourite movies. Possible, very possibly cuddling. The little bubble of hope on his chest grew larger and his cheeks grew warmer at the very thought of being in such a comfortable… was it a date? Was that actually a date? Did Kang Daniel just ask him out on a date? Tamping down the feelings of warm gooeyness, he turned away from Daniel, attempting sulk.

‘Why would I watch a movie with you?’

Daniel scoffed as he slung an arm around Seongwoo’s shoulders, leaning in as he grinned.

‘Becauseeee,’ he dragged out the word like a child. ‘I’m you’re favourite person,’

‘Pfft,’ Seongwoo refused to notice the warmth of Daniel’s body against his or the comfortable weight of his arm around his shoulder. He was definitely not thinking of how Daniel’s grin just caused a million butterflies to be released into his stomach or the fact that his throat was suddenly as dry as the Sahara Desert.

He refused to admit.

 

He brushed the younger’s hand away hesitantly, remaining a poker face to hide his disappointed face.

‘Whatever,’ he huffed, tips of his ears turning red as he continued to watch the movie, this time in an infinitely better mood.

 

_At Night_

_This isn’t too much is it?_ Seongwoo thought to himself as he looked at the couch which seemed to consist of more pillows and blankets than the actual couch itself.

‘Oh my god,’ a familiar voice chuckled as footsteps were heard clattering downstairs, Daniel coming down, towel-drying his hair. ‘This reminds me of that time when we used to be kids and we made huge pillow forts, spending the entire day on them,’ Daniel giggled, leaping onto the couch, nearly disappearing in the sea of pillows as Seongwoo followed suit, covering a blanket playfully over Daniel’s head. Taking it as his chances, he draped his arm over Daniel’s chest while entangling his legs with the other. ‘What are you so clingy for?’ Daniel chuckled, his deep and husky voice sending some tingling sensation down his groin area. Seongwoo gulped, swallowing his fantasies, ‘You owe me cuddles from this afternoon.’

‘Wasn’t suggesting the movie night already an apology itself?’ Even as he said that, Daniel engulfed Seongwoo in a tight hug, almost crushing the latter’s ribs. ‘You’re lucky I have comfort on my back’ Seongwoo replied to his hug, adjusting the pillow behind him.

 ‘Speaking of the fort, remember that one time we had it pretty stable until you completely and utterly _destroyed_ it, because of some Spider-Man onesie that you found out was being released?’ Seongwoo teased, nudging Daniel in his side. ‘You kept jumping, limbs swaying around and breaking down every effort of ours.’

‘Okay in _my_ defense, it was official merch, I _had_ to have it,’

‘Which justified you dragging me around half the malls in Seoul until we finally came across it and you proceeded to leap around the department store?’ Seongwoo raised his eyebrow.

‘I was merely overwhelmed in utter joy,’

‘You wore that thing for a week! You literally wanted to wear nothing else, we had to force you out of it! You only took it off when Seongmin came in and asked you what in all of God’s name you were wearing,’

‘N-no, what, I did _not._ I-I only took it off cause…. well as you said I was wearing it for a week! Can you imagine how unhygienic that can be??’ Daniel stuttered, verbally tripping over is words. ‘And I know you hate people that aren’t well… neat or tidy or clean,’ Daniel shrugged.

Seongwoo almost choked at that, actually surprised at the other’s statement. It led Seongwoo to imagine things, the meaning behind his words, if it was some sort of hint. If Seongwoo didn’t know how obsessed Daniel was with that onesie, he wouldn’t be freaking out on the inside.

The amount of questions that plagued Seongwoo seemed never to end. So what did he, like every respectable person in the 21st century do?

 

He Googled it.

Typing in the words ‘Does my crush like me back?’ into the search engine made him feel like a high-school girl, he had never imagined him doing this. Ever.

Not to his surprise, millions of online results were immediately displayed, link after link that helped someone confirm whether their crush indeed did like them back or not. Perplexed with the sheer number of choices, he scrolled and scrolled until he found a link that had the word ‘official’ in its link. How predictable.

 

**_Official Aphrodite_ **

  * **the official website for all curious singles**



**Ever had a crush? Ever wondered whether he or she would like you back? Have you ever stayed up late at night Googling signs if they reciprocated your feelings?**

Seongwoo felt oddly as if the website was speaking to him.

            **Here are some sure signs that will indicate that your crush DOES like you back**

  1. **Look at their body language when they’re around you:**
  2. **do they try to appear good-looking?**
  3. **do you always catch them staring at you?**


  * **do they always keep their shoulders pointing at you?**



Well, it’s worth the try right?

Seongwoo kept compulsively looking up, feeling foolish, as he kept waiting for Daniel to show up in the café, coffee left untouched. He felt nervous for some reason, possibly affected by that piece of article he read yesterday.

Finally, he did appear, hands tucked into the pocket of his jeans, looking as blatantly handsome as usual, and making Seongwoo’s heart do an involuntary backflip. Sometimes he swore he could hear bells jingling whenever the younger appears, totally ignoring the fact that some doors had bells as a welcome sign.

Other than that, if he was any more dramatic, a glow, yes a glow appears like he is the fucking Sun.

 

He thought of the article,

_Did Daniel always appear good-looking? Well, to Seongwoo he always did so:  check._

‘Hyung!’ Daniel greeted Seongwoo loudly, not caring about the other customers in the café.

Looking up from his phone, Seongwoo found Daniel staring right into his eyes and it took all of his willpower to act normal, to keep a straight face as Daniel pulled out a chair sitting opposite him. Taking a hasty gulp of his coffee, Seongwoo’s eyes grazed over Daniel’s broad shoulders, pointing directly at him.

_Did he catch Daniel staring at him? Did Daniel’s shoulders keep pointing to him? Check and check._

His mind flashed back to the website from the night before, as he continued to analyse Daniel’s subtle hints.

  1. **Notice what information they give you**
  2. **Do they ever tell you about something special they’re doing?**



‘Hyung by the way,’ Daniel said after taking several sips of his overly sweet and caffeinated  caramel macchiato. ‘I’m thinking of joining this new dance club. They’re underrated but they have some real talent, and I think I could learn a lot,’

Seongwoo’s face brightened at the news he received. He knew that Daniel had been looking for new dancing clubs to join ever since university started and he was happy that Daniel had managed to find one to his liking. He was even happier to know that Daniel felt secure and confident enough to confide in him something this significant that had occurred in his life.

  1. **Do they initiate physical contact?**



_Daniel does enjoy skinship, but the problem is, he literally does it with everyone. Everyone. He’s just that kind of guy. A huge rambunctious puppy that enjoys being petted._

  1. **Do they respond well to your joke?**



_Daniel hmmm. He laughs at almost everything. Like literally. Everything._

Despite himself, the little bubble of warmth that had appeared earlier inside Seongwoo now grew bigger, there was an odd feeling of his heart racing, but not exactly, there was something stirring within … or was that just him imagining things? Was this what it felt like when hope began to creep in, to make you believe things that could happen? Maybe this wasn’t a one-sided love after all.

The snap of Daniel’s fingers brought him back unpleasantly to reality. ‘Hyung? Earth to Seongwoo? Are you okay? You’ve been smiling to yourself for the past 5 minutes and I’m starting to become really concerned,’ Daniel’s usually happy-go-lucky smile was replaced with a look of confusion.

‘Hmm?’ Seongwoo blinked twice to erase the scenarios that floated around in his mind, calming his beating heart as he fought the corners of his lips down. ‘Nothing. I just spaced out,’ he replied gently, while finishing off his coffee. For now, he needed to keep his hopes in check, so, reluctantly, he brushed away the thoughts of Daniel.

‘So what do you think?’

‘The dance club? Yeah, I think it’s great! A group of lil talented dancers, appearing out of nowhere and makes everyone awe and wonder where they came from!’ Seongwu, as always, spoke dramatically with hands thrown everywhere.

‘You sound like you’re about to make a superhero movie,’ Daniel chuckled, laughter ringing in Seongwu’s ears.

Seongwu always felt blessed whenever the younger one laughed at him, feeling truly over the top knowing he made this little angel happy every now and then, even if it lasted for a minute.

‘Maybe I should, after how Aquaman destroyed your taste in movies.’ Seongwu huffed.

‘Oh come on, you’re still hung up on that? Can’t you just forgive me already?’

‘Never. Unless you buy me ice cream.’

That night, Seongmin never questioned Seongwu as he brought home boxes of ice cream as he screamed ‘I DIDN’T ASK FOR THIS MUCH’

\------------------------

‘Niel!’

‘Hyung you’re finally here.’

‘Sorry I’m late, got caught up in traffic.’ Seongwu caught his breath as he leaned over to Daniel from where he’s sitting.

‘Don’t touch me you’re sweaty. Besides don’t lie to me, you rarely drive.’ Daniel muttered as he pushed Seongwu’s hand away. ‘Fine it was actually really crowded in the subway today.’ Seongwu proceeded to take a sip out of Daniel’s coffee. ‘It’s a Sunday afternoon hyung, you ain’t fooling no one. Just admit that you woke up late,’ Daniel wiped off the evidence of the rushing this morning, ‘look at you, even got toothpaste by your lips.’

Seongwu blushed a bright red, face heating up as he looked away, anywhere but Daniel’s eyes, or just Daniel himself.

‘W-where should we go?’

‘Right, there’s a new restaurant nearby, let’s check it out.’

‘Let’s go then.’

\------------------------

‘No way.’

‘I’m telling the truth! I heard it from Jisung.’

‘So you’re saying, that, Jisung saw Minhyun and Jaehwan making out?! Oh come on try harder Daniel, that’s just impossible. Those two are the complete opposite-‘

‘Opposites attract hyung, and I though you were poetic one.’

‘Excuse me? That has nothing to do with poem.’

‘BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP!’

‘Go get the coffee.’ Daniel stood up from his seat and approached the pick-up counter. Seongwu hasn’t been feeling well lately, whenever he gets close to Daniel, or just a simple touch from Daniel, makes his heart go crazy. He’s always had this feeling but ever since his little crush believed to have gained some hope, he couldn’t seem to be in control of himself.

Every night his head is filled with ‘what ifs’, he also wondered if he should perhaps, confess. He’s never been the one to confess, all of his exes were the ones that approached him, and he respects them for having so much confidence.

However, if this crush happened on anyone else, he might be slightly braver, but this was Daniel we’re talking about, his childhood mate, inseparable since birth, alongside with his sister. How would Seongmin feel if we ended up dating? Would she be super happy for us? Would she feel uncomfortable when the three of us are hanging out like always?

He didn’t need to find an answer, because the answer found its way through.

\------------------------

‘Seongwoo!’ a hasty yet hushed voice whispered from outside his bedroom, as he was drifting off.

‘What?’ his voice was muffled by sleepiness as well as the pillow that was pressed in his face.

‘Can I come in?’ Seongmin asked, and without even waiting for permission, Seongwoo watched blurrily as his door creaked open and the slight figure of his sister slipped into his room, turning on the desk lamp on the side of his bed before sitting down heavily at the foot of the bed with a sigh.

Her face was worried and anxious, brow furrowed into multiple creases and her lips were pressed into a thin white line. She was also fiddling with the edges of her hair, a habit she had picked up in her younger days and that seemed to occur when she was nervous, stressed or overthinking about something.

 ‘Yeah sure, just barge in,’ Seongwoo mumbled, as he pushed himself into a sitting position, arms folded, waiting for whatever she wanted to say.

They rarely had serious talks during midnight. They don’t talk about boys (or girls) until daylight creaks in. They don’t sleep in each other’s rooms if any of them are having a nightmare. They don’t do that, no, they always do it _with_ Daniel. So for Seongmin to suddenly appear in his room is unusual, odd enough for him to worry.

‘I,’ she sighed, running nervous fingers through her hair. ‘I don’t know how to say this, I’m kind of… shy? But I really need someone to talk to and I’ve just been thinking and thinking and I can’t get this out of my head and I _tried_ to forget about it but I just can’t and I-,’ she babbled on at speed of light.

‘Woah woah,’ he held up a hand, before another word could pass from her lips. ‘Just spit it out will you? And be concise please,’ he sighed.

‘IthinkDaniellikesme,’ she blurted out.

‘What?’

‘I.Think.Daniel.Likes.Me,’ she enunciated each word carefully and with each one, it felt like a blow to Seongwoo’s heart.

Combined with the fact that he was grumpy due to the lack of sleep, combined with his slightly confident and cocky attitude, Seongwoo smirked to himself.

_Does she really think that Daniel likes her? Poor girl must not have that much experience when it comes to guys. She’s probably just a bit misguided. I honestly feel bad for her. Ought I tell her, but then again… I don’t want to hurt her._

‘Well,’ Seongwoo said slowly, not wanting to blurt out anything wrong by accident. ‘Why do you think he likes you?”

‘Well,’ she bit her lip as she tried to remember. ‘Whenever we go out, like I don’t know for coffee or a movie or whatever, you know just the two of us, he always looks well…’ she blushed slightly, the red apparent even in the dim lighting of the room. ‘Well, he always looks good, like he makes an actual effort to look extra good? And he, I don’t know if it’s a coincidence or not, he always wears this red plaid shirt whenever we go out,’

_That’s his favourite shirt, but it’s not as if he doesn’t wear it when we go out anyway, so it’s probably just something that happens by chance or like she said, a coincidence._

‘And then, you know how he and I take that Cultural History course? Well, I’ve caught him, more than once, looking my way and then he just looks back down, all shy and it’s actually kind of adorable,’ she laughs a little at the thought. ‘Also, I’m technically not supposed to tell you this but, he told me after class that he doesn’t feel comfortable with the course that he’s taking and he plans to change it next semester, to something more numbers related, Accounting I think,’

Seongwoo felt a slight pang of jealousy and hurt as he wondered why Daniel had never thought of telling him this. Wounded by his betrayal, his mind still could not come to terms with the idea that his best friend would have either conveniently forgot or just had not bothered to inform him.

‘And ummm,’ her face actually managed to get even redder, it was like a shining, flaming beacon, as she stuttered. ‘There was this time, the weather was getting colder and I was in such a rush to get to class, so by the time I got there, I was freezing, and it was probably kind of obvious because Daniel just came up and back-hugged me. When I asked him what he was doing, he sort of just smiled and said that he didn’t want me to catch a cold,’

All tiredness forgotten, Seongwoo stood up nearly unseating his sister from the edge of the bed. He couldn’t handle much more of this. Walking to his desk, he leaned against it momentarily, trying to gather his frazzled thoughts. Finally, after moments of silence, he could only come up with one question:

‘Do you,’ He looked up at her cautiously, not wanting to continue that sentence, ‘…..like him back?’ his voice brittle as he awaited an answer.

The look on her face said it all, there was no need for any verbal confirmation. The way she hid her face behind her hair, the smile that had inadvertently slipped out, the blush that had risen to her cheeks, the sparkle in her eyes when he asked the question. It said it all, and with the single fell swoop, Seongwoo felt his heart shatter into a million pieces as they disappeared into a gigantic abyss of hurt, disappointment and lost hopes that threatened to swallow him whole.

‘Seongwoo? Seongwoo?’ the sudden snap of his sister’s finger sounded like a gunshot in the suddenly quiet room.

‘Are you okay?” she bent down, examining his face which was beaded with cold sweat. ‘You look kind of pale,’ she commented, reaching out to him as he flinched away.

‘No, I’m fine,’ he turned away from her, staggering to his bed. ‘I just need some time to take all of this in, I mean, both of you are my bestest friend.’ Seongwu hid his despair with a soft chuckle.

‘Right, I’m sorry for telling you this all of a sudden. I’ll give you some privacy and……let’s talk tomorrow?’

‘Definitely.’ A strained smile tugged at his lips as she nodded, before closing the door behind her with a soft click.

Lying almost eagle-spread, Seongwoo just couldn’t sleep. Not after whatever had just happened. All he could see in his mind’s eye was the look on Seongmin’s face when she “admitted” that she liked Daniel back.

 _But then again_ , a small voice in the back of his head piped in, _even if she does like him, that doesn’t necessarily mean the feelings are mutual. Sure he’s done some cute stuff for her, but we’ve been best friends since we were in diapers, isn’t he used to doing it by now? Right?_

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written alongside with one of my irls, so the writing style may change often, for example Seongwoo may become Seongwu. Sorry for that. 
> 
> I hope you would enjoy this and let me warn you the ending of this fic will not look pretty :)


End file.
